h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 12: Fish Fever
Fish Fever is the 12th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot The girls are looking for some coral to comfort one of Cleo's new fish, Hector. Emma finds a strange rainbow coral, but she ends up cutting herself on it and starts to act crazy, getting an over-excessive want for seafood. Meanwhile, Hector begins to have the same symptoms. At the marine park, Emma swims in the pool, but is seen by a little girl. When Lewis and Charlotte have a date at the marine park, Charlotte dislikes the date, because it isn't romantic, and leaves Lewis to guard her purse so she could go to the toilet. Lewis later listens to the little girl telling her mother about that she saw a mermaid (Emma). Luckily no one believes the girl. While searching for Lewis, Charlotte bumps into Cleo, and thinks Cleo is trying to destroy the date. After bringing Emma back home, she splashes herself with water, but, when she turns into a mermaid, some changes appears on her. Emma then blames the coral for this situation. While Cleo struggles with more problems with Charlotte, Lewis seeks helps and Laurie develops an antidote that works and cures Hector. Lewis takes some of it to save Emma, while she suddenly escapes to find more fish food. The search fails. A little girl tries to prove to her mother she really saw Emma, so she goes to the pool, but a mysterious hand attacks the girl. The girl runs away as Lewis appears. Lewis discovers the one who attacked the girl was Emma, and finds out Emma escaped only to find the food. Lewis explains that to the girls and they run to find Emma, but they're unaware she passed them continuing searching for the food. Later in the evening, Emma's parents are celebrating their wedding anniversary when Emma goes back to her house. Emma eats the lobster which was supposed to be a dinner for the celebration. Emma's parents hear the noises and think there are burglars in the house. Emma shuts of all the power in the house as Cleo, Rikki and Lewis arrive knowing that Emma was back home. Emma's mother discovers the lobster's disappearance. Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and Emma's parents go upstairs to find "burglars". So they don't see Emma; Cleo, Rikki and Lewis persuades Emma's parents to check on the other rooms while they check Emma's room. As Cleo, Rikki and Lewis enter to her room, they see Emma as a sea monster desperately eating the lobster. While Lisa Gilbert fixes the power to the house, Lewis splashes Emma with the antidote while Cleo and Rikki try not to let Emma's parents see their daughter as a monster. Emma returns to normal and ends up grounded when her parents see around her the pieces of the lobster. Trivia *This is the final episode with Neil and Lisa Gilbert. *This is the second episode where Emma develops a seafood craving, the first was under full moon's influence in the Season 1 episode "Moon Spell". *This the first episode where a character is under an effect that is not caused by the full moon, this happens again in "Irresistible" and "Queen for a Day". *Although, mentioned Elliot Gilbert does not appear in this episode. Allusions Notes *The episode is also known as "Monster" and "Monster in the Water" Quotes :Emma: Is that Hector's fish food? :Cleo: Mhm. It's Anchovy flavored. Hector's favorite. But, I only give him one pinch per day, so he won't put on weight. :Rikki: What? They don't make low-fat fish food? ---- :Wilfred: Uh, Emma? Could you leave some customer? Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Laurie - Matthew O'Kine *Kylie - Bridgette Watson *Kylie's Mother - Kaitlyn Clare *Emma Stunt Double - Raelene Chapman *Old Lady at the Marine Park - Unknown (uncredited) *Uncle at the Marine Park - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Emma Finds The Coral.jpg File:Emma Swimming In Sea World's Fish Tank.jpg File:Emma With Gills.png File:Gills.jpg File:Emma's Changes.png File:Emma Sea-Monster.jpg File:Monster.png File:Lewis and Charlotte at JuiceNet.jpg File:Lisa Gilbert.png File:Neil Gilbert.png File:Cleo And Hector.png File:Kylie.jpg File:Kylie sees Emma.jpg File:Kylie with Hat.jpg Hector.png Emma Have Some Sardines.png Emma looking in the mirror.png Emma Tasting.png Rikki says, don't blow the hair dryer.jpg Emma's_bedroom_(season_2)_7.png 2x12 lewis.jpg Emma 2x12.jpg Behind the scenes 2x12 claire behind the scenes.jpg Video pl:Rybia gorączka Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water